The Secret of Night Rain
by Intertwined-Destiny17
Summary: Zidane's new adventure starts not on the outside... but on the inside! in a dream! and from then on he's determined to find the mysterious girl. R


**Title: The Secret of Night Rain**

**Title chapter: Beginning**

**Summary: Zidane has a very strange dream, ande, yeah read and find out. -smiles-**

**Warning: hmmm... Zidane can be a bit OOC? oh and ofcourse an OC, yep -nods-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of the Final Fantasy series! not I, nor II, nor III nor all the others! none of them! T.T not even FFIX -sighs-**

**A/N: New story, new adventure, new friends, what will the future bring? mwuahaha! naah, anyway enjoy the chapter, and the start of a whole new story.**

_**Prologue:**_

_**I am Zidane, Zidane Tribal, my first grand adventure was with Dagger and we came out okay, the adventure worked out and the good guys won... and yeah me and Dagger, alas Queen Garnet were having troubles, so we decided to take a break, she got another and me, oh well broken hearts heal. **_

_**And just like every adventure, well practically this was my second adventure but anyway, mine started very normal... yeah you would think that on the outside! But, my adventure started in my dreams... Well yeah what you could call dreams! Let's just say I was very feverish that time and, yeah close to dying. Confused? I should start at the beginning... The dream**_

_Zidane looked around confused, there was nothing but darkness around. He ran off into different directions hoping to find some light, but it didn't matter how far he got, there was only darkness..._

_"Garnet? Eiko! Vivi! Damn where is everyone?" he cried out looking around bewildered. His body convulsed in pain suddenly and he dropped on the ground breathing heavily. _

_"What's going on?" he cried out convulsing worser, tears staining in his blue orbs. "Ow! Ow!" he cried out in pain and squirmed trying to let the pain stop one way or another. "Pain! Pain!" he murmured sweat trickling down his face._

_His breathing turned back normal while he got up and started to run in any direction he felt like going to, into the darkness, always darkness, nowhere light. "PLEASE! DAGGER! ANYONE? PLEASE!" he shouted desperatly._

_But no-one came, he was alone. 'Sssseemssss like food,' he suddenly heard a ghostly voice say. His head shot up while he glanced at all directions trying to figure out where the voice came from._

_"Who are you? Where are you?" he demanded glaring around. _

_"Assssk, he assssssskssss usss who we are," the ghostly voice purred and another voice laughed maliciously._

_"Goway!" Zidane hissed taking a few steps back._

_"Welcome in the sssshadowsss Zzzzidane," the voice purred._

_"Leave me alone!" Zidane cried out shadows engulfing his body._

_"Come... Come..." Silent voices whispered._

_"Goway!" Zidane whimpered softly trying to get away from the shadows but failing miserably. "Help me!" he cried out raising his hand up, in hope someone would grab it and help him, but no-one came._

_"Help me..." he whimpered slowly giving up his struggle._

_The shadows engulfed his body more._

_"Please..." Zidane murmured eyes drooping._

_There came no-one._

_"Anyone..." he whispered softly eyes fully closed._

_"Zidane!" a femine voice suddenly cried out._

_Zidane staid motionless shadows almost completely covering him._

_"Don't you dare giving up!" she called out angrily._

_He opened his eyes slightly seeing a femine figure floating in front of him, although he could not see her full face because it was covered behind a scarf, he did see her beautifull golden orbs glowing determined perfectly well._

_"I knew you would give up! Don't you dare Zidane! I don't want to lose you!" she said putting her hands against her hips._

_Zidane blinked slowly and looked at her. "Who... are... you...?" he whispered softly._

_"You don't remember me do you..." she said painfully. "It doesn't matters on this moment! You must fight Zidane! You must!" she cried out spreading her arms towards him. "We'll see each other again!" _

_He blinked carefully and spread his arms towards her. "Help... me..." he said softly watching the tears staining the girls eyes. _

_"Zidane... Zidane Tribal... You have to fight this alone... but you must always remember... Your never... ever completely alone..." she whispered one tear trialing down her cheek._

_"Don't leave me..." he whispered struggling to get close to her. "Tell me your name!" he cried out finally a top of the shadows almost touching her fingers._

_"My name is A--" she suddenly cried out in pain. "Fight Zidane! We'll meet each other soon!" she yelled and vanished._

_"I will!" Zidane yelled. "I will fight!"_

He shot straight up in bed and glanced around breathing heavily. "Was it... just a dream...?" he said softly.

A/N: Zidane and Dagger are NOT a couple! something happened between them so they broke up, Dagger has another and Zidane is single.

Me: yep -nods- an oc, i'm not gonna go reveal what her name is, but it starts with an A, you can guess if you want! -smiles- for the one who will guess it, -whispers- I will consider in putting you in the story -nods-

Kaze: -puts his head on his hands looking at me- your just doing that to get reviews.

Me: -sweatdrops- I would never!

Kaze: . noo... ofcourse not...

Me: ehehehe... well anyway you know the thrill! R&R! five reviews and i'll continue! and a bonus for the one who can guess the name of the girl! byebye! -waves-


End file.
